Lights Will Guide You Home
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: The Aftermath. How Do People Feel, React! Please R&R FIRST Chapter Fic [R&M][S&S]Spoliers For Season 3 Finale
1. The Jinxed Peace

**Disclaimer:** I Am Josh Schwartz I Own The OC, Oh Sorry I Didn't Take My Mental Medicine

Okay well this is my first chapter fic!!! So be nice , It isnt veryog but the others will be i promise

Please R&R You will be forever loved!

Title belongs to Coldplays - Fix You

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten took a moment to savour the peace and queit as they lay in each ohers arms.

Today had been a success, the kids graduated, Seth got into RISD and even though Marissa was leaving she was doing something with her life.

Everything seemed perfect.

Kirsten looked up to Sandy and smiled "What a perfect day" She commented

He kissed her forehead lightly " Yea it has been great, No disasters…" He was cut of by the sound of the phone ringing

"You jinxed it" She said playfully as he reached over to get the phone.

"Hello" His face paled as he heard the news on the other end the line.

"Okay we will be right there Thanks" Kirsten looked up to her pale husband.

"What's Wrong Honey?" She sat up and faced her husband.

Go get the kids, There's been an accident" Sandy grabbed the phone and looked like he wanted to be sick

"Be down here in five I need to phone Julie"

Kirsten was scared she guessed it was Ryan and Marissa but she feared the outcome.

She wanted to run, scream and cry but for now she needed to be strong for her family. They must be at the hospital so everything's going to e okay. Right?

Softly she knocked on her son's bedroom, she could hear faint giggles cease.

"Hang on one minute…….. Okay come in"

Kirsten entered her son's room to s him and Summer sat on bed, they were looking at a comic but she knew they were busy doing other things before she interrupted.

Seth looked up to the sight of his mother entering his room.

"GOD Mum can't anybody any……. Mum what's Wrong" Seth paused mid way through his speech about privacy.

Kirsten swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked at the teenagers, who have been through so much within 3 years.

"There's been an accident, Ryan and Marissa, Come quick we need to get to the hospital."

She turned and walked out the room avoiding there eyes.

She couldn't bare to see the fear, and anxiety in their eyes.

They followed behind her, silently and scared, Clinging on to each others hands.

They walked into the living room to see Julie and Neil, Julie was panicking.

"Okay let's go" Sandy knew this was going to be the worse day of there lives.

* * *

If you loved it oHated it Please Review

Next Chap up Soon, If It is liked

Thnks

JoJo

xoxox


	2. The Dropped Bomb

**Disclaimer:** Sorry Josh, Just Borrowing Your Characters, I Will Return Them After This Chap

Okay, so the second chapter, i think its better than the first, im deabating on how long im going to qrite thsi for.

Im back to school 2mz and Exams are steadily approaching so next chap should be up at the weekend, if i have time.

Please R&R

Thankyou to you who have

**JoJo**

xoxo

* * *

When they all arrived at the hospital, they all were silent and feared the worse but kept filling them selves with false hope.

Kirsten kept playing through different scenarios in her head while Julie looked like she wanted to collapse.

Julie ran up to the desk" Where's my daughter, Marissa Cooper, She was involved in some sort of accident."

The nurse looked at her, her expression unreadable.

"Take a seat the Doctor will be here shortly, Are you Ryan Atwood's Guardians?" Kirsten pulled herself from her thoughts as Sandy replied and thanked her for her help.

They all sat down, unaware of what to do or say.

Summer was scared it reminded her to much of when Trey got shot, but she didn't really care about him, however she does about Marissa and Ryan.

Sandy looked at his wife, she was staring at floor, he touched her arm to bring her out of her day dream.

"Dawn…….We have to call her, He is her son." Her voice covered all emotion she was actually feeling.

Sandy looked at her, he knew that she was covering her emotions up; her son was in hospital after being in a car accident.

"When we know what sing on okay honey?" She just nodded.

They sat there for what seemed hours but only being a mater of 10 minutes.

When the doctor approached them Julie and Kirsten stood up to face him anxious and scared.

They held each others hands, there hearts beating in there chest, dreading anything he said, They were all so happy a few hours ago.

"Mrs Cooper, maybe we should talk in privet?" He cast looks around the others gathered around the waiting room, staring at him.

"No, these people are my family and Marissa's, anything you have to say you can say in front of them!" Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she clenched Kirsten's hand harder.

"Mr Atwood and Miss Cooper, were driven of the road, When we arrived the scene they were both unconscious, a passer by had spotted the flames coming from the car. We tried everything we could but Miss Cooper was already dead, She had a serious head injury and even if she had made it to hospital the blood lost was too much." He looked at the family; this is the only thing he hated about his job.

Julie's beating heart broke into when the one word 'Dead' was said.

She clenched heart and fell to the floor, Kirsten embraced her trying to make the pain stop it wouldn't no matter what, she just wanted her daughter back.

Sandy looked at Seth and Summer.

His son had tears in his eyes, Summer who was like the daughter he never had, was in shock, no tears, no screaming just staring at the white wall in front of her.

Julie pulled herself together just as the doctor was walking away.

"WAIT!" He turned to see the face of a grieving mother, "Can I please see my beautiful daughter, one last time." He nodded slowly

Julie got up from the floor and turned to her Fiancé "Neil, please come with me"

He kissed her on the forehead as confirmation.

Before they walked away Kirsten spoke up.

"And Ryan?" The doctor turned around.

"He should be fine, we're checking for internal injuries, but we doubt there will be any. You can see him when all the tests are complete."

And with that he walked away, Taking Julie and Neil away with him.

Kirsten turned to face her family tears freely falling down her cheeks.

Sandy embraced his wife and held her close as the tears poured freely down both of their cheeks.

Seth pulled himself together and tried to stop he tears, and semi-succeeded.

He grabbed Summer's hand; she looked up to him with her chocolate brown eyes.

But there was something different about her eyes, the spark was gone.

She was broken hearted and apart of her died with Marissa, the same with everybody else, but more her and Julie.

Summer stood up, still staring at the wall; Seth's eyes followed her cautiously.

"Marissa…." It was a soft whisper that was more of a plea than a statement.

Then it happened

The grief took over her.

The tears fell, Her body was consumed with sobs, before she was in shock, numb to the fact she was gone.

She fell to the floor, crying out in pain, Seth came to her and held trying make her feel less alone, but there was only one person who could do that, and she was gone.

After a few hours, had passed since the bomb had been dropped, the news had sunk in, the grieving process started, Phone calls had been made to Dawn and Jimmy.

Julie and Neil had gone home; Julie kept crying mumbling about Kaitlin.

Sandy and Kirsten said they would have Summer for the night, they knew she wouldn't want to be alone in the room that they had both shared.

Seth had silently cried his grieve and as Summer lay on him, fat asleep, he missed Marissa more than he thought possible, she meant so much to everybody in different ways.

After a couple more bad cups of hospital coffee, the doctor returned.

"Sorry about the long wait but Ryan was pretty much trying to refuse treatment but he agreed in the end, now only two of you at a time I'm afraid but he's very exhausted and doesn't seem to want to see anybody."

Seth looked at his parents

"Go on, I'm going to stay with Summer, make sure shes okay, wait for Dawn, we will come in afterwards" a small faint smile formed against his lips.

Sandy and Kirsten walked towards there other son's room.

Knowing Ryan, he would want to kill everything within reaching distance.

Why did this have to happen?

They didn't know, but the wished they did.


End file.
